


Quietly in the Dark

by AdamantSteve



Series: Minifics [8]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Quiet Sex, Tent Sex, bottom!Phil, giggly sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantSteve/pseuds/AdamantSteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Phil get busy in their tent hoping Cap and the rest of the team don't catch wind of what they're up to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quietly in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the minific prompt 'Some sweet, quiet C/C bottom!phil' from [allochthon](http://allochthon.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.

“Shh,” they whisper to each other, grinning in the dark; the only light coming from the waxing moon far above their tent. It’s too cold and too clandestine to get completely naked so their pants are around their knees and ankles and the slippery fabric of the sleeping bags beneath them just skim over their asses as Clint pushes Phil’s knees back and kisses him some more.

Phil fumbles for something that he presses into Clint’s hand and Clint grins and shakes his head at how much of a fucking boyscout the man is, leaning down to kiss some more as he slicks Phil up, fast and messy because who knows when some junior (or god forbid,  _Steve_ ) is going to stumble by in the dark?   
  
Phil can’t hold in the little noise he makes when Clint pushes into him at last and Clint eats the sound right out of his mouth, kissing him silent and then biting at Phil’s lips as he starts to move. Wordless communication passes between them -  _are you ok?_  says one look, answered by Phil’s fervent nodding.  _More_ , demand the fingers digging into Clint’s shoulder, urging him to go faster.   
  
It’s fast and it’s good and it’s so  _naughty_ , the slip slide of the ground sheet against the sleeping bag and the barely-there wall of the tent the only thing between them and the outside world. Someone coughs - in their own tent probably, but it sounds like it’s right next to them, and that has Clint suddenly coming, knowing they could be so close to getting caught, Phil’s cock in his hand for the few strokes it takes for him to be coming too, with Clint’s mouth ready to kiss the sound of his words away as they rock each other through the aftershocks.


End file.
